


Close Inspection

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Compass Point [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Directedverse, F/M, Uniform Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM AU. Elizabeth gives her commodore an impromptu inspection. Written for kink_bingo 2010 for the "Uniform Fetish" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Inspection

Every morning her husband has to wake up, extricate himself from their warm company, and put on his uniform for inspection at the fort. Elizabeth watches him with her eyes half-closed--uniform, boots, wig, hat.

She sits up to better admire the picture he makes. Will is still asleep beside her; in a moment he too will be waking. James settles his coat on his shoulders and turns to smile at both of them.

Elizabeth smiles back, then stands, naked in the slightly chilly air. James steps forward and cups her elbows gently, careful not to step on her toes, and she runs her hands down the golden braid covering his chest.

"My commodore," she says lightly.

His eyes light up, and he tilts his head in acknowledgment. "My lady."

She smiles. "All ready for inspection?"

His shoulders straighten on instinct, and after a moment, he pulls his hands back to parade rest. He's still smiling, but his eyebrows have lifted slightly in curiosity.

It's a spur-of-the-moment idea, but she finds she enjoys making him wait as she walks around him, admiring the sharp cut of his coat, the way his wig makes his eyes look that much lighter in the pre-dawn light, the polish on his boots. Though nothing is out of place she finds her hand reaching up to smooth imaginary wrinkles across his back, to tug at seams already perfectly aligned.

When she stands in front of him again they are both breathing heavily. She can feel her skin flushed down her throat, and his mouth is open slightly, his eyes darting from hers down to his feet and back up again.

She wants to say something about how warm she feels, suddenly; how seeing him like this makes her feel... not only protected, but blessed, as though it were all for her, as though with a wave of her hand she could send him off and he'd bring her the world. But the words are thick in her mouth and won't come, so instead she says, "You look perfect."

"Elizabeth," he breathes, and then he is kneeling in front of her. He takes her hand and presses his lips to it, gently, then looks up into her eyes again. "Beloved."

She reaches down and cradles his face in her other hand. "James..."

"Command me," he says, clearer. "I'm yours. Always."

"Oh, James," she says.

He leans forward and kisses the naked swell of her stomach, then presses his cheek to her skin, and he is warm, and hers, and lovely. "I would circumnavigate the globe in your honor," he says. "I'd storm Port-au-Prince for you, alone, sword in hand. Just ask it."

And there in the morning twilight, she believes he would; as he looks up at her again she believes him capable of anything.

For now, though, she smiles, and pulls away only far enough to sit on their bed. "Well, commodore," she says, drawing one foot up beside her, "I can think of one service you can perform for me, and if you're quick enough you won't even be late."

He has to doff his hat, which is a shame, and in the end they wake Will, but Elizabeth is quite convinced that if James uses his sword half as well as his tongue then he's due another promotion.


End file.
